Phoenix Sound
Phoenix Sound is a Blended Superior Element in EBG that is stronger then it's own spells and it's most speed Phoenix Sound '''has the powerful defence that can lower damage spells Statistics *Damage - Very Low and High *Speed - Above Average *Denfence - Very High Spells Echos Pulse ''"User fires 5 echoes that are 3 echos mixed that does damage and Pow, shock and Burns"'' *Its a Projectile Spell *'''Echos Pulse '''is a Projectile Spell that which the User fires 5 echoes that is mix with 3 option and the echoes hit a player that will Burn, Shock and Pow at the same time but not a lot of damage. The Echoes will not get threw the player but blasting with it. It will deal more Dmg, if all the echoes hit the player. The Echoes look like a Ash Pulse but stuck with Echoes *This Spell consumes 350 Mana, and had a 6 second cooldown SONAR Arson ''"User releases a shockwave of sonar and Phoenix fire that will stun players and heals the caster by the another sonar that was formed by The other players that got hit by it's"'' *Its a Shielding Spell *'''SONAR Arson '''is a Shielding Spell that which the User release a Sonar Shock wave that contains Phoenix Fire that will stun player's about for 1.4s but if there's too many players that means 4.2s. The sonar will also create a Phoenix burned fire area that damages players who's in it. The Sonar deals 34 and per 20 Dmg and fire deals per 29 Dmg *This Spell consumes 340 Mana, had a 12 second cooldown, and requires 560 shards to unlock it Howling Plunge ''"User holds a howling chain that grabs a player that's pulls him into the User and getting teleported in the air by the user and being hold by the Phoenix that will land down and explodes"'' *Its a Contact Spell *'''Howling Plunge '''is a Contact Spell that which the User holds a chain that is howling very loud then grabs a player and pulls him into the User that will teleport him to the air with a Phoenix holding him that will explode and deals 233 ~ 440 Dmg. The Phoenix is also howling as well but very low noise of it and the chains deals per 21 Damage and stuns them by being trapped by the chain *This Spell Consuems 300 Mana, had a 10 second cooldown, and requires 700 Shards to unlock Shockwave Dash ''"User release a shockwave that steals stamina and also each rings that will blast players of low damage and getting them inflamed by the rings"'' *Its a Body spell *'Shockwave Dash '''is a Body Spell that which the User creates a ring barrier that has music in it and each rings will deal per 23 ~ 54 Dmg and blasts him by each ring. Each ring will blast players who enters it and also create flames of the Phoenix that was formed by The blasts of the rings and last for 35 Seconds. Yhe music is Thunder - Imagine Dragons. *'Note: '''The rings burns is 100% Higher! *This Spell consumes 350 Mana, had a 60 second cooldown, and requires 996 Shards Ultra-Sonic Immolate ''"User turns into a Phoenix that will charge a large ring for it's range and creating a flame ground, when the full charge is now on then the Phoenix will fire Mutiple Firey blasts that targets players who's enters the range but if you get out of the charging range they will be still targeted by the Blast"''' *Its a Ulitmate Spell *'Ultra-Sonic Immolate '''is a Ultimate that which the User turns into a giant Phoenix that is charging a large ring for it's range then when it's fully Charge that the Phoenix shoots Mutiple Phoenix Sound Blast that will attack players who's in the range but if a player gets out of the range they will still be getting chased by the Mutiple blasts and then the Phoenix falls that creates a huge sound explosion of fire. It's only shoots 10 blasts that deals 23 ~ 43 Damage and the explosion deals 233 ~ 450 Damage. You can move the Phoenix during the charging. *This Spell consumes 1000 Mana, had a 93 second cooldown, and requires 1320 Shards